


Purple Prose

by FanficPhoenix



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficPhoenix/pseuds/FanficPhoenix
Summary: Spyro was the first to fall.Now, an open letter is written by the victor, dedicated to those who could do nothing.





	Purple Prose

**Author's Note:**

> ((If you were ever aware of my OLD AND NOT-AS-GOOD FF.net account, you might recognize this. Until yesterday, it was the only fic on there I hadn't touched up for here, so I figured "hey, why not?"))

_To Those Who Lost,_

_We are gratified to address you directly, once and for all._

_By all means, the vast majority of you never expected to bear witness to us, but in a sense, that makes our grand entrance all that more incredible._

_Humor us, now: what did you envisage for the near future? A customary “hero story” of low caliber, with a distinct plot accumulation and an unambiguously pleasurable resolution?_

_You were wrong._

_It is with the recognition – and resolution - that you cannot and will not do anything to stop us that allows us to comfortably reveal what we have done._

_By the time in which you peruse this file, several of your most prominent idols shall have been the first to fall. The elf, the lizard, the lindwyrm, the werewolf… All of them will endure by our side, as your_ beloved hero _has for so,_ so _long._

_Alternatively, they shall fall dead where they remained._

_We, in the beginning, as a shard of our self, were what they had nicknamed “Dark Spyro”. A disappointingly unremarkable moniker, but in retrospect, we suppose it is the banal simplicity of it that made it all the more convincing – and makes our reveal all that more sweet._

_The classical hero, the legendary savior; no title has any substance to us. The youngling is nothing more than our perfect puppet._

_We take great pride in being able to infest and mimic those of this overly-illuminated and washed-out world, asserting retention like the web of a raptorial arachnid, caracoling them as the acquiescent marionettes they are to be. We opine that we_ could _be christened as changelings, but we would deride the mere notion of being correlated with the Fae._ _It is child’s play to manifest as more than an unimpressive, dead-eyed automaton, and the Fae repulse us thoroughly._

_(It should also be child’s play to craft a storyline that isn’t inane and second-rate, but we digress.)_

_No… we are the Darkness, and we are_ grand _._

_The self-righteousness of their late commander entertained us. He anticipated he could purge the dark magics from Spyro’s chassis, but we receded the dark colors and it fooled him completely. If he were attendant in your places, he would be aghast to watch his empire crumble to his own arrogance._

_Yours as well._

_Even while bereft of him, these illiberal soldiers mused apropos of standing against the ceaseless control of Darkness, petrified or no, all with the power of_ belief _._

_With every accident that befell them, we added a new submissive to the hivemind._

_So many threads to pull, so many lives to devastate, and so many leaders left in the dust with nothing to grasp at sans mere lines and words. Once we present this letter to the archives for eternal preservation and presentation, for all to see, you may sit back and know… that you wouldn’t have done a damn thing anyway._

_It’s all a game, isn’t it? Your friends are toys and chess-pieces; your adventures are pre-packaged and dusted off like a song-and-dance. You may call yourself invested, but even as you read this account, you can do nothing to stop us. You can lie to yourself and weave your own lies just as we ourselves have done, but what will that change? This letter is still here. We are still standing. The Darkness still lives._

_It is with the assurance that you will do nothing but read trite fiction, then discard it all for the next written atrocity without even a second thought, that we know you would never care anyway._

_To you, the corruption of all they hold dear is a_ little _interesting… for five minutes. To them, it will be_ hell.

 _Now, tell us, Portal Master and_ dear reader _…_

**_Are you a hero?_ **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Response](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546032) by [Arcantos_the_Storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcantos_the_Storyteller/pseuds/Arcantos_the_Storyteller)




End file.
